


Unequipped

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Shizuo is not the sick nurse that Izaya needs, but he is the sick nurse that he deserves. He is trying his very best though.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And now a sick fic for Izaya! I couldn't resist, since it is my weakness. <3 Did you catch the parallels between my two chapter summaries?

Shizuo could feel an overbearing heat as he awoke. He groaned and internally grumbled about Izaya turning the heat and air conditioning up at the same time again but as he sat up he felt nothing but the cool air. He sleepily gazed downward at the surprising sight of Izaya still curled up beside him, unbearably hot.

Wait.

Shizuo checked the time. Well after seven AM. Izaya would usually be awake and stirring about by now. He reached over at pulled back the sheet over Izaya’s face.

Izaya stirred ever so slightly, his arms curled into himself as he laid on his side and his eyebrows twitched as if he were having an unpleasant dream. With the amount of heat he was letting off maybe he was dreaming of being trapped inside of a volcano.

Shizuo sighed. Just fucking great.

“Oy…” Shizuo said at a regular volume. “Wake up moron. I think you’re sick.”

He grabbed his shoulder a shook him a little roughly. Izaya cringed in his sleep.

“Hey,” Shizuo said getting louder as he shook Izaya with a little more force, “Izaya. I think you have a fever. Wake up.”

Izaya’s face smoothed out and he cracked open an eye, a little unfocused at first before settling on Shizuo. He gradually opened the other eye.

“Thanks. I noticed.”

“What did you go and neglect your health for dumbass?” Shizuo chastised him, and with his loud voice in the other’s ear Izaya cringed. “So what did you take a cold shower or something? I keep telling you you’ve got it too fucking cold in there.”

Izaya didn’t answer him, opting instead to sit up with his forehead against his palm to confirm just how hot he was. His chest was on fire and he could feel the urge to cough at the back of his throat. He’d had a little ache in his throat throughout the week and though he’d been taking medicine it seemed that simply wasn’t enough to stop Mother Nature, the stupid monstrous bitch.

He felt awful.

“You could’ve at least let me sleep in,” Izaya sighed warily looking at the clock. “You know I can’t take naps whenever I like.”

“I… didn’t think about that.” Shizuo said, deflating off his high horse for a second as he watched Izaya stagger to his feet. “I woke up and the bed was on fire so I figured… hey, let me help you.”

Shizuo got up in time to meet him at the doorframe of their bathroom. Shizuo took his clammy hand. “God, you’re really burning up.”

“I feel like death,” Izaya agreed before unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Not a cold one I hope.”

“No, not a cold one. I’ll probably faint. Though it doesn’t need to be too hot either.”

“If you feel like you might faint then why do it now?” Shizuo demanded and Izaya shot him a glare because he was the one who got him up before it was necessary.

“My sinuses are on fire and I probably have a chest cold,” Izaya said as he staggered towards the shower room, slowly discarding his clothes as he did so, “I need a little steam to soothe the soreness.”

“Just what the hell did you do to get sick, huh?!”

Izaya sighed as he started to climb into the shower. “I’ve always been prone to sickness Shizu-chan. I take very good care of myself.”

He turned on the shower.

“That’s fucking debatable,” Shizuo murmured as he stepped closer to the edge of the shower behind the shower curtain and leaned against the wall. He was still in his underwear with a white tshirt so he could feel a slight breeze from the fan. It wasn’t uncommon for them to wait inside the shower room talking to the other while they bathed, but Shizuo figured if Izaya fainting was a big possibility he’d need to be close.

“Ah, I think there’s a flu going around,” Izaya sounded hoarse now that he was under the heat. “It came on very suddenly. Nothing I could do to prevent it probably.”

Shizuo scowled. Well that was annoying. Just like Izaya to catch something that he can’t evade.

“You probably got sick on purpose.”

The shower curtain was pulled back and Izaya flicked him with water.

“Stop being annoying or I’m going to dump the body wash on your head.” Izaya warned him. Shizuo bristled.

“Watch it! I don’t have any other clean pajamas, damn it.”

“So then do some laundry!” Izaya griped back. Shizuo bit back a retort.

He couldn’t just leave Izaya in the hot shower by himself! That water had been significantly hotter than usual. Although, Izaya’s shower water was almost always lukewarm and the other always complained about being too cold whenever he got out, which annoyed Shizuo to no end. Whenever they showered together, Izaya complained about the heat. He was such a temperamental creature; so fickle.

And fragile.

Shizuo reached behind the curtain and grabbed Izaya’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Izaya was quiet, but he put a hand over Shizuo’s.

“I’ll let you know.” He said.

Izaya shivered when he got out of the shower, clutching his chest like he was in pain and wobbling out. Shizuo offered him his bathrobe and Izaya tossed his towel to the floor in favor of that. He was still shivering so Shizuo pulled him into a hug.

“Do you think it’s just a cold? You felt like you had a fever.”

“I d-d-definitely do…” Izaya sputtered. “I’m probably gonna have t-t-to lay down all day and rest.”

Shizuo sighed. He wrapped an arm around Izaya’s waist and lifted his legs by the knees. Izaya held his arms to his chest where he usually hugged Shizuo’s head when he was carried, pressing his warm face to Shizuo’s neck. Shizuo carried him to the couch.

Izaya whimpered a little as Shizuo pulled away which caused him to linger a bit longer. He reached over and combed Izaya’s hair out of his face. Izaya closed his eyes with his eyebrows furrowed and Shizuo studied him carefully for a moment.

“So should I like… call Shinra to come and take care of you all day?” he joked, and Izaya scoffed.

“As if Shinra would ever waste his precious time.”

Shizuo sighed. “I guess that means I have to take off, huh.”

Izaya swiped away Shizuo’s hand before turning around towards the couch cushions. “Don’t bother,” he grumbled, “You don’t know the first thing about caring for a sick person, Shizu-chan. You’ll surely make me sicker, or better yet kill me.”

Shizuo growled under his breath, no longer in a jokey mood. “I would not. I’m staying home today damn it.”

“Hmm.” Izaya sounded unimpressed, probably annoyed since Shizuo had started joking about Shinra. He sighed and put a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Just tell me what I need to do Izaya, alright? I’ll make your favorite tea, go get ice cream or something, just let me know.”

Izaya huffed some more before he sat up and patted the spot on the couch beside him.

“Get a blanket.” Izaya said as he pressed his body against Shizuo’s sitting down. Shizuo grabbed one of the loose afghans beside him and draped it over him. Izaya probably didn’t need to sleep in that bathrobe, but for now he wanted Izaya to know he was trying his best to help. He pressed a kiss to Izaya’s head.

“Your whole body is on fire,” Shizuo noted, which Izaya answered with a soft moan of discomfort. “For such a cautious guy, you know, you’re kind of prone to disaster.”

“I’m aware.” Izaya told him, lacing their fingers together under the covers and turning on the TV with the remote at his side. He leaned in closer and Shizuo turned so that he could rest his head on Shizuo’s chest.

“I’m sorry I woke you up so early,” Shizuo said softly as he noticed Izaya’s eyes closing. Izaya grunted softly. “I dunno how to take care of a sick person I didn’t know that was bad.”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. I wasn’t sleeping well anyway.”

Shizuo nodded. “Looked like it.” He agreed.

“Let me sleep in for a bit longer,” Izaya told him, “Maybe an hour or so and then I’ll get up and take medicine okay?”

Shizuo shrugged. It didn’t make a difference to him. Izaya huffed and pushed himself closer until he finally elected to lay in Shizuo’s lap, facing Shizuo. Shizuo studied him pensively. He didn’t have the first clue about taking care of a sick person. He didn’t know what he’d need to do first, so he didn’t know if letting Izaya decide what was best was good or not, since Izaya tended to lean towards the self-destructive side of things when it came to spells like this- all of his self-care rituals were superficial. He picked up his phone which had been tossed aside, and quickly pulled up the internet.

He could do this, he told himself. He could help someone like the flea bag get over a little chest cold, or whatever it was. And for good measure he’d also text Shinra for advice.

This would be fine.

Right?


	2. Choked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More caregiver inadequacies ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it says a lot about me as a person that I'm able to type up sick Izaya with absolutely no hesitation but sick Shizuo took me a whole year to complete. 
> 
> I see how it is brain.

It’s a little later when Shizuo wakens him again, and Izaya’s eyes stare up blearily at him, a grimace on his face that he probably isn’t fully aware of, and he blinks the restless sleep out of his eyes before groaning in discomfort and tucking his face into Shizuo’s shirt.

“You were whimpering in your sleep. I think you need medicine.” Shizuo told him, and he put his hand to Izaya’s face, combing Izaya’s bangs away. “You sound short of breath.”

“Because I am.” Izaya croaked, and he really did sound hoarse now. His breathing was wheezy and it rumbled when he inhaled. He turned back to look at Shizuo who was still staring blankly and indeterminately at him as if he was trying to decide something. Izaya frowned. “Stop staring at me with your stupid perfect face. Ugh, so unfair.”

He sat up, holding his chest painfully as it hurt to breathe. Shizuo studied him.

“You don’t look that bad.” Shizuo told him honestly. Izaya turned to glare at him from the side.

“ _That_ bad?” And then he laughed, crawling away from Shizuo before curling up on another corner of the couch. “Oh I must look terrible!”

“What? That’s not what I said.” But he felt a little bad seeing Izaya curling up by his lonesome on the couch like that. He scooted closer. “Hey, what kind of medicine do I need to get you?”

Izaya whined some more before looking up at Shizuo looming over him with a dopey expression on his face, travelling down the length of his neck until landing on his chest.

“Take off your shirt.”

“Hah?”

“Just take it off,” Izaya whined, tugging on it weakly. “‘Wanna feel your body heat.”

Shizuo raised a suspicious eyebrow, but he lifted up his shirt from the collar and by the time it was off he could feel Izaya pressing his face into his bare chest, squeezing and pulling him on top of him.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh, even that stupid scar on you is perfect. You’re perfect. I hate you.”

Shizuo sat up and rubbed Izaya’s back. The other was making little involuntary sounds under his breath in discomfort. He really did seem to be soaking up Shizuo’s body heat now, pressing himself into it, eyes closed as if in concentration.

It was hard for even Shizuo Heiwajima to be annoyed.

“You’re kind of pathetic, you know that?” he said as Izaya moved to rest his head on Shizuo’s shoulder.

Izaya didn’t respond. Instead he whipped away suddenly and proceeded to cough violently into his elbow. Shizuo jumped up.

“Ah, what should I...?!” 

Izaya held up an arm to stop him. He shuddered and hacked, but it didn’t seem like he’d throw up. When he was done he held his face and laid back on his side, quaking. Shizuo got closer to comfort him only to realize the other was giggling to himself. 

Shizuo gaped and frowned. “You’re a fucking handful.” he told the other flatly, which seemed to make the shaking worse before he got a sharp nudge in the ribs which he barely felt. 

“Stop… making me laugh!” Izaya wheezed, his voice fading in and out a bit as he tried to yell. He was growing worse by the second.

“Just tell me what to get you to take already!” Shizuo snapped as he started growing in concern. Then he pulled out his phone again. “Fucking hell, I’ll just ask Shinra.”

“How typical that you don’t know,” Izaya said tauntingly, but with his voice being the way it was it just sounded helpless. Shizuo met his eyes with a mixture of annoyance and condescension and Izaya pouted. “Don’t call him over here.” he said softly.

“Uh yeah, obviously.” Shizuo said, halfway through a text. Knowing Shinra, he’d probably charge up the hill for a consultation alone. Just the thought of it made him want to punch the other’s face. “The internet says this gel stuff can help, I wonder if we have anything like it, otherwise I’ll have to go out.” he shot a tentative glance at Izaya, who shrugged. “And I know we have a humidifier.”

Izaya giggled. “Did you really…” he wheezed. “...look up remedies?”

He probably wanted to say something more obnoxious than that, but his strained and weak voice wasn’t letting him. Shizuo knew he should probably be enjoying Izaya’s loss of voice but Izaya was making it too hard by trying to act all unaffected and failing miserably. 

“Well it’s not like you’ll tell me anything outright to help you, asshole.” Shizuo told him, and Izaya smiled easily like he agreed, before leaning back against the couch and looking all the more sickly. Shizuo studied him.

“Let’s go get you in some proper clothes.” he said, reaching over and gently prying Izaya away from the couch. Izaya nuzzled his cheek as he held him to him and Shizuo’s heart melted a little bit. “You’re like a baby.” 

Izaya whined and Shizuo felt his light touch on his cheek, pulling him to meet the other’s eyes.

“Stop being mean to me,” he said, eyebrows furrowed and face pulled into a harsh grimace. His breaths were really wheezy and short like something was closing up his chest. “I don’t feel good.”

Now Shizuo really did feel like shit. He pressed his forehead to the other’s. “Sorry.” he says, without tacking ‘force of habit’ onto the end of it. Izaya sighed softly.

“You’re too easy to manipulate.” the other said simply. Shizuo scoffed.

“Like I don’t know the difference between you being fake and you being genuinely feeble.”

“Then why are you being mean to me?” Izaya asked him, meeting his eyes lazily.

Shizuo studied him thoughtfully before kissing his cheekbone.

“Because it’s fun.”

Izaya smiled. “You’re awful.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Izaya laid flat on the bed while Shizuo undid his robe and let Shizuo ease him into his sweatpants and one of Shizuo’s old t-shirts. Izaya’s eyes glossed over a little when Shizuo got it out, since Shizuo didn’t offer his t-shirts often. When he was fully dressed he seemed right ready to be carried again and by the time they were back downstairs, Shinra had texted back.

_Are you seriously sick Shizuo-kun? Someone, call the research labs, this may be a new strain of deadly flu!_

_Haha just kidding. Really though if you’re sick you might need an even stronger dosage of medicine than usual._

Shizuo glared at the message angrily before typing, _Shut the hell up._ And _It's not for me._

Half a minute later as Shizuo was pulling the humidifier out of the cabinet, Shinra responded.

_Oh so it’s Izaya-kun! He always was a bit more sickly than he seemed. Did you wear him out, Shizuo-kun?_

Izaya tugged on his shirt from behind as he set the humidifier up as close to him as possible. He pushed the other to lay back down flat. “Give me a minute, I’ll lay with you again once I get this.”

Izaya whined, clutching at his aching chest like he’d never hurt so much in his life. He curled up into a ball and Shizuo threw a blanket over him.

 _I wish someone would give me a straight answer already._ He texted Shinra back. And, as though the other wanted to die today or something he quickly texted back.

_Have you tried cough medicine?_

“He’s such a bastard.” Shizuo muttered, and Izaya poked his head out from the blankets to smile weakly at him. 

“Go… check… medicine cabinet…” he wheezed, sounding like a squeaky wheel.

Finally a straight answer. “You sound terrible,” Shizuo told him before standing up straight. Izaya didn’t acknowledge him. 

Their medicine cabinet wasn’t fully stocked with a lot, mostly bandages and headache medicines. There was one little bottle of something for chest congestion though so Shizuo brought that and the ointment he’d been reading about which he spotted on the bottom cabinet.

“Here you go, Wheezy,” Shizuo said, and Izaya glared daggers at him in his soundless state as Shizuo handed him the dose of medicine which he’d measured out perfectly. Izaya grimaced at it, and shuddered after he took it. He clutched at his throat and pointed to his mouth desperately. “What is it?”

“Water…” Izaya softly.

“Oh right yeah sorry.” Shizuo hurriedly went to fix Izaya a cup of water as well as a bottle to have on hand. He’d forgotten reading that sick people needed a lot of liquids. 

Once Izaya was situated he reached out for Shizuo to hug him again, but Shizuo showed him the ointment first. 

“I’m gonna rub some of this on your chest alright? Then we’ll relax.”

Izaya pouted and gave him the sad puppy dog eyes but Shizuo applied the ointment in a few seconds. Izaya scowled when he was done.

“You put… too much…” he rasped. 

“My bad. You ready to relax?”

Izaya looked so ready, as though he might cry. Shizuo had never seen him so pitiful. He curled up on Shizuo’s chest with Shizuo laying on his back on the couch. After a few minutes of pure silence Izaya reached up and pet Shizuo across the hair.

“Good... boy.”

“Mmhmm. Get some sleep okay?”

“Yes… sir…” And Izaya smiled against his cheek.


	3. Heavy Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo is a rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soft bitch saga continues

Shizuo woke up when he leaned forward and realized there was nothing in front of him to cushion his fall. His eyes shot open and he realized Izaya was nowhere in his immediate vicinity. He looked around the room, expecting to find the other standing somewhere in the room or maybe even sitting at his desk, but found alarmingly no one.

He cleared his throat from sleep. “Izaya?” he called. 

There was no answer, and Shizuo realized that the other actually couldn’t use his voice all that well. It only figured that fact would only ever be of a hindrance to him. He got up and walked into the bedroom where he expected the other to maybe be lying down, or secretly on his laptop doing work but it too was empty. The light was on in the bathroom and Izaya was there, hunched over the sink like he might puke and practically supporting himself upright against it. His color was all wrong, pale with rosy circles along his cheeks and forehead. When he glanced over at Shizuo, his eyes were unfocused but he smirked coolly. 

“Awake… at last…” he managed out and seemed lost of breath. Shizuo stepped forward and took him by the shoulders.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Shizuo demanded.

Izaya looked at him. “Help!” he said with a strained cry and smiling as if to demonstrate what good his attempts would have done. “Heavy sleeper.” he added. 

Shizuo glared at him, scooping him up and placing him flat on his back on the bed. He was weak from coughing, which he did even more of the moment he was placed down. He curled into himself, holding his head like it was spinning. 

“It’s kinda weird to hear you talking like your sister. Bet you have a newfound respect for her, don’t you?”

Izaya scowled at him. “Bully.” he murmured.

“I’m not a bully, I was just saying you’re talking like Kururi!”

Izaya looked at him pitifully. “Chest hurts.” he said, and this close Shizuo could see how miserable the other looked. He placed a hand on his side. 

“What can I do? Do you need a doctor?”

“Probably.” Izaya said quietly. “Shinra.”

“I’ll call him,” Shizuo said briskly, throwing the blankets over him so he wouldn’t be cold as he went to get his phone. Shinra didn’t answer, much to his annoyance so he left a message. Izaya looked half delirious when he returned, looking up at him with a far away look in his eyes like he was lost at sea. He was probably having a hard time seeing straight. “Have you been unable to sleep this entire time?” he asked. 

Izaya gave him a pained smile and tilted his head down once. “Next to… snoring rock… mocking me.”

Shizuo sat down next to him and shook him slightly. “Why. Didn’t. You.  _ Say anything? _ ”

Izaya swiped at him and struggled to sit up. “What part… of snoring rock… didn’t you get?”

“The rock part. If anything you were the stiff one holding me up. You’re kinda bony but you make a good cushion.”

Izaya smiled slightly at his joke and held out his arms invitingly, which Shizuo nestled under the blankets and into. He held him dearly and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’m really sorry Izaya. I know I’ve been pretty useless all day. I could… I dunno, make you something to eat? Could you hold down some rice?”

Izaya made a disgusted face. “No… way…” he murmured. 

“Okay how about a boiled egg?”

“Blegh.” Izaya gagged.

“Ice cream?”

“Cold.”

“ _ Okay _ ,” Shizuo grumbled, feeling the vein on his neck starting to swell with irritation, “How about some miso soup?”

“Mm.” Izaya grimace as he pressed his cheek to Shizuo’s shoulder, “Maybe.”

“What do you mean maybe? Yes or no.”

“I’m in pain…” Izaya croaked. “Don’t be… so pushy…”

Shizuo muttered under his breath, getting increasingly annoyed, though he knew it was at himself. He felt powerless. Shizuo wasn’t used to the feeling. Izaya was smiling at his expression and gently prodding at his cheeks with his fingers. 

“And you call me… the control freak…”

“That’s because you are.”

“Whatever. Bully.”

“Shut up, I’m not a bully. Who could bully you?”

Izaya chuckled and reached up to pet his head like he had before. “My poor… Shizu-chan… you get so upset when… you don’t know what to do.”

Shizuo glared at Izaya’s pitiful form, having the audacity to say poor  _ him _ of all things. “You know what I think? The cure for you being sick is just being an asshole.”

Izaya grinned derisively. “Then I’d never get sick.” his voice gave out on the last two words but Shizuo could make out what he was trying to say. 

They laid like that for a few minutes, and Shizuo rubbed his hand up and down Izaya’s back in what he hoped was comfort. The other said nothing in the meantime, his eyes remaining closed and his limp body remaining idle, aside from Izaya’s feet fidgeting aimlessly at the edge of the bed. Shizuo had almost gone to sleep when the doorbell buzzer went off. Shizuo jumped, jostling Izaya who couldn’t help be disturbed.

“That’s Shinra,” he looked at the other who was barely managing to keep his head up. “Sorry. I’ll carry you down, alright?”

Izaya held out his arms silently, holding his eyes closed on the trip down the stairs, making him look even more pitiful.

Izaya didn’t act the same when Shinra examined him. He typed out his messages to the other with swift, terse fingers and didn’t show any emotion besides annoyance. Shizuo predicted it would go this way, leaning over the back of the couch and trying to make out what Izaya was saying from behind. Much more formal and professional sounding than Shizuo was used to. It wasn’t his first time thinking so, and he had told Izaya as much before in the past, but Shizuo wondered if Izaya truly considered Shinra a friend. Shinra, for his part, was as cheerful as ever, teasing and mocking Izaya for being unable to talk. Shizuo just sort of faded into the background and waited for Shinra to leave.

“You two love birds really do look odd living together like this!” Shinra laughed, “And the thought of Izaya getting sick and Shizuo not wanting to use this as a chance to crush your face in? Who would’ve guessed it!”

“You’re taking off some of your fees for being an asshole Shinra.” Shizuo told Shinra coldly and Shinra looked sheepish.

“Aw come on now Shizuo, don’t be such a grump. I’m only kidding! We both know Izaya would be the one to take advantage of you when sick. You would just…”

Out of the blue, Izaya reached out and flicked him on the chin. Shinra yelped. 

“Just give me the antibiotics before I… cough on you.” Izaya said, straining to breathe properly but not wanting to look weak in front of Shinra. He was being totally silly, but Shizuo just sighed and let him do his thing.

“You guys are so cold to me since you both got together, it’s so unfair! I was the one who introduced you, you know!”

“Sorry if we’re not in the mood to be hospitable,” Shizuo said sarcastically, “One of us is sick.”

Shinra sighed and handed Izaya the antibiotics. “Feel better soon, Izaya-kun. You two should come eat with us soon, alright?”

And like that, Shinra was gone. Izaya seemed completely drained by his departure and sagged against the couch, laying flat. 

“That miso soup… sounds good now.” he said quietly. Shizuo studied him with a nod.

“Sure.”

Shizuo wasn’t the best at cooking, but miso soup was easy enough even for him. He just poured the broth into the pot and put it on boil. He threw in a couple of veggies in there and a bit of leftover tofu that they had to add texture to it, reasoning that he could eat a lot of the pieces if Izaya couldn’t. He tried to be methodical and deliberate in his cutting since he hadn’t been able to do much else for Izaya besides cuddling and sleeping on top of him. Maybe Izaya had been right and him staying home was a waste of time. 

“Hey,” Shizuo said softly as he handed Izaya his bowl, which the other leaned into the heat of and basked quietly, “I’m really sorry I’ve been so useless today.”

Izaya opened his eyes and regarded him solemnly before smiling. “Shush…” he said, strained. “Your inadequacies... have been fun to watch.”

“Well would you look at that, he managed one of his smarmy comments after all,” Shizuo sneered. “Asshole. Though I guess that means the medicine Shinra gave you is working.”

Izaya smiled at being called an asshole but immediately straightened up at the mention of Shinra’s name.

“No,” Izaya said, lifting up his spoon and bringing it to his lips to taste it, “I’m getting better because of Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo felt himself blushing and immediately tried to fight it off with a scoff. “Pff. You must have an even worse fever if you’re saying crap like that.”

“The soup is good. Thank you, Shizu-chan.”

“You’re welcome already, now knock it off.” Shizuo complained, and Izaya laughed. They pressed in close together on the couch and ate their miso soup in comfortable silence. Shizuo felt a little bit better when he saw Izaya smiling over the soup he’d made for him. It made him feel like maybe he did know what it was that a sick Izaya needed after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I!!! Will definitely be writing another sickfic lol it's just so indulgent and fluffy and fun?? And I love to write Izaya and Shizuo flirting with each other and going back and forth between being really sweet and loving to making fun of each other in the next breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love people who headcanon Shizuo as a good bedside nurse. Love them, adore the fics. But, I just... there's absolutely no way in my mind I could give Izaya an easy and nice time while being sick. Also I figure since Shizuo probably doesn't have a lot of sickness experience it's like a gray area. Maybe I'll write competent nurse Shizuo someday. 
> 
> In the meantime, Izaya'll be fine! :D


End file.
